Yue Kawahiru
| marital status =Single | relatives =Kawahiru Family Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father | education =Academy of Asadal | status =Active | shikai =Taiō | bankai =Seishin Taiō | sinsaeng jeongsu =Unknown }} Yue Kawahiru (故カワ昼, "Kawahiru Yue"; literally meaning "Reason Surrounding the Daytime") is a member of the Kawahiru Family and ally of Sū and as the latter teaches him how to control his immense spiritual powers. He is still young only having just acquired his zanpakutō's shikai state. Appearance Yue has a Prussian blue crescent on his forehead. He also has two magenta stripes on each cheek and on the sides of his wrists as well as one magenta stripe on each of his eye lids. His eyes are a goldish amber color. He also wears armor which includes a spiked pauldron that covers his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass. Both his armor and his long flowing sash have a Chinese influence, as opposed to the customary Japanese armor and Obi like a traditional shinigami. His Kimono is mostly white with a red honeycomb and flower crest at the collar and sleeves, he prefers this over the traditional Shihakushō worn by shinigami as Yue see's himself as a different being. He wears Sashinuki Hakama, which are gathered at the ankles producing the "ballooning" effect. His footwear consists of flat pointed ankle-high boots, also reminiscent of Mainland influence. Personality Orphaned at a young age, Yue didnt have much to hold on to and as such whatever he received while living in Asadal he held onto and formed bonds with those items. This mindset also applied to his friends as when he met Sū and Urahara as they trained on the fringe of Asadal he watched and mimicked them as they fought intensely, he later would approach the duo and ask to become Urahara's student and he attached himself to his master being loyal and obedient. Yue's mindset is that if one wants to keep things intact they must be close to ones hearts and with that said he keeps all that he cherishes close to his own heart. History Orphaned At age four both of Yue's parents had died and he was left in the care of his paternal aunt. But this didnt last long as she would often blame him for his parents death and beat him relentlessly. This treatment lead to him running away and living alone in the plains of Asadal as a hermit at age seven. By age nine he had decided to try and become a shinigami by attending The academy of Asadal. Academy of Asadal His time here was short lived as he flunked out of every class except kidō. As a result he was kicked out for poor scores. But during his time there he was able to craft his own zanpakutō and learn its name but at the time he was unable to call forth its powers as he was not ready. His problems stemmed from his inability to harness his spiritual powers ad as such couldn't use the basic of shinigami techniques. Meeting his Teacher Awakening his powers Synopsis *Fight or Flight *Sparring Match in the Fields Powers and Abilities Unimaginable Spiritual Pressure: Yue has an extremely large spiritual pressure that he even admits at times he cant fully control, its constantly leaking making him often easy to track, but he managed to work around that with the help of Urahara who placed a limiter on him similar to those used by the Gotei 13. This seal reduces Yue's spiritual energy to manageable levels at around a seated officers power. :Spirit Pressure Armor: He has the power to harden small amounts of his reiashi into armor plating to stop attacks, he often uses this on his arms or mid section. :Unnamed Suppression Seal: Urahara placed a seal on him to limit his spiritual powers. Spirit Ball Transformation: While experimenting with bakudo spells he found one to allow for a shinigami to become a formless ball of spiritual pressure, thus allowing one to become intangible, having mastered that spell he is often in this form, floating around, its also in this form that he is virtually undetectable. Shunpo Practitioner: While not very fast while using flash steps, Yue's small stature makes him hard to catch. His skills with this technique are limited as he has yet to fully control his direction at an accelerated rate of speed. He could develop a better control of this technique as he grows up. Swordsman Practitioner: Being a shinigami he has minor skills with swordplay as he failed the class in asadal. Being with Urahara and Sū his skills have improved but leave alot to be desired. : While attending the Academy of Asadal, Kidō was the only area Yue excelled in and he received great praise for his usage of the craft. This skill has tranferred over to his training with Tessai and Urahara as he has gained a new level of mastery able to use spells at half strength without the incantation up to number sixty-six. :Wakerune (分ける値, Divide the Dimension): This technique is another kido spell Yue developed since he never could master shunpo. It allows Yue to cut through dimensional space and creating dimensional portals, similar in principle to the Garganta technique. This allows Yue to move around great distances rapidly and through dimensions easily. To use he chants "The Soul is crafted from our fathers light and with this we divide it into six." Aura Control: As a result of his training with Tessai in the art of Kidō, Yue discovered a unique form of spiritual energy that wasnt like that of Reishi as it was more free roaming and not generated by many individuals in large amounts. This essence of spirit energy was identified by Urahara as Aura and that not many could use its power, nor sense its presence meaning that Yue was truely gifted and that most likely he couldnt use this before becasue his own spiritual pressure drowned it out. Using this energy Yue is able to erect barriers and strengthen his Bakudō and Hadō by surrounding them in a layer of Aura. :Aura Reader: As an extension of his aura powers Yue can use it to sense for others after he focuses in on their minute aura signatures. This power is used often as a scouting device as well as a way to break illusion-type zanpakutō effects. Zanpakutō Taiō (対応, "Taiou"; literally meaning "Interaction") is the name of Yue's zanpakutō that when sealed it takes the form of a Katana with a scarlet wrapped hilt and a rounded crossguard, above the crossguard is a red ruby-like crystal that glows when Yue uses his zanpakutō powers. *' :' To release he utters the phrase "Crack" (罅, Hibi) and his blade changes to reflect outer space and its crossguard changes into a solid star. :Shikai Special Ability: When released it allows the power to control the interactions between the fundamental elements and with it he can use the aspects of all of the basic components of fire, water, earth, air and lightning. With this power Yue can manipulate the molecular components of natural elements in nature and combine them for the needed effects or split them for another reaction. An example of this is when he split hydrogen molecules in the air to form a fiery explosion but then quickly fused them with oxygen to put out the remainder of the blaze by making water. ::Dōshi: (同士, Bonding) This technique is one of the fundamental powers of Yue's shikai allowing him to combine the molecules of elements together in order to cause the needed reactions to use his other shikai skills. To use he swings his zanpakutō through the air and call out "Dōshi: " and then his blade will glow signifying the accurate reaction has taken place. Once the glow turns white he fires a pure white energy wave at his opponents and the reaction(s) he willed to happen happen all at once around them. :::Kaimetsu: (壊滅, Destruction) This technique allows for the user to control the interactions between hydrogen molecules in order to make fire. At full power the caster can create black flames with an emerald tint that act similar to those of Fukyūjōka when using Heitei Taiyō, though nowhere near as hot or intense. It is used by the user channeling his reioku into the hydrogen molecules and causing them to burst explosively and then commanding the resulting flames like a puppet master. The fire changes color to signify that they are under the users control. :::Kyūsai: (救済, Salvation) This technique enables the user to control water and moisture much like Tōshirō controlled his Ice. It can be used to block most incoming attacks, bind or drown opponents, and shape the water into various attacks, allowing the user in conjunction with lightning based kidō or interactions by trapping the target in water for conductivity. It is able to extract and utilize groundwater, and as is very effective most areas, but useless in rocky areas. ::Enkiri: (縁切り, Severing of Connections) this is the second half of this zanpakutō's fundamental powers and it specializes in the separation of molecules to cause reactions or cancel the reactions caused by Dōshi. To use this power he does the same as when using dōshi and calls out "Enkiri, " and then the blade glows with a black tint as he fires a black energy wave which will either cancel the previous reaction or split the molecules of what he trying to attack and cause a new reaction to occur. :::Makuheki: (膜壁, Membrane Wall) This technique "unzips" the fabric of space/time in order to cause a disturbance in the area where he is. This is an extension of the Enkiri technique and like its base power it disrupts the particles in the air in order to affect a large area rather quickly. :::Shindō: (振動, Vibration) Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai:' Seishin Taiō (星辰対応, "Seishin Taiou"; literally meaning "Celestial Bodies of Interactions") is the name of Yue's bankai and was revealed during the short Jinzen Arc after he and Sū saved Sayuri from hell. This bankai is strange as its abilities are on a different spectrum than his shikai and offers the ability to control the interactions between Yue himself and the material, spiritual and imaginary worlds; in the regard his bankai has the properties of a kidō type, illusion-type and an elemental-type zanpakutō in bankai state. When Yue declares bankai his normal katana becomes a katana with a unique design. The backside of its blade features various rune-like lines running along it with a beige hilt featuring the same design, as with a few bankai his blade is a reflection of his compression of spiritual powers, but it also seems to draw out his full powers in a sense. His appearance also changes as his regal kimono changes to form fitting coat like Ulquiorra Cifer's release form reaching from his neck to his knees and his pants are slimmer and more form fitting. His armor is more pronounced and accented under his new bankai form and the fur vanishes completely. :Bankai Special Abilities: As stated Seishin Taiō controls the interactions between Yue and the three states of the world; material, spiritual and illusionary meaning that Yue can control the interactions of his body and those three states allowing him to either convert himself into an elemental state, become an illusion or dispel an existing illusion or disperse his spiritual particles into the air and become intangible. In this respect Yue can become any one of the 5 elemental states of matter for attack purposes or defense purposes, granting him a different affinity when in use. His Illusionary power's allow him to become one with an all powerful illusion or become immune to illusions in general making zanpakutō like useless, the third power allows for him to become intangible by dispersing his spiritual particles and using a form of teleportation vanishes and reappears a few feet away. ::Shirosaki: (白崎, Shirosaki) This technique controls the interactions between Yue and the Illusionary fictional world as and as such allows for him to becomes the illusion and in essense erase himself from the current frame of space and time. This is achieved by controlling his state of being and then erasing himself from existence but allowing him to keep corporal form. This technique takes its toll on him as it takes a lot of spiritual energy to maintain and can only be active for a constant time of ten minutes. The process of erasing himself from the material world seems to have the effect of canceling other active illusions he is under and making it impossible while this is active to place him back within it. ::Tenshidō (天師道, Tenshidou; literally meaning "Way of the Celestial Masters") This technique controls the interaction between Yue and the material world. The name of the technique gives away its power as being the "way of the celestial masters" meaning that the ones the govern the elemental and material worlds; with that said it allows for Yue to become one of the five main elements and with each transformation he gains a different affinity like in his lightning form he is extremely fast or in his earth form he is a heavy hitter. These elemental forms have strengths and weaknesses akin to the elemental body. ::Mukeiseken (無形世間, Mukeiseken; literally meaning Spiritual Society) This technique allows him the capability to dematerialize himself from one place and re-materialize himself a distance away. When in use he literally breaks down into a red particles/shards and reassembles himself. This power makes him intangible when in use and as such he is unable to be hit but the price is he cannot hit himself making this a mutual trade off of damage evasion but it can come at a steeper price for Yue as prolonged usage can cause death by him not being able to regain his form. *Sinsaeng Jeongsu:' ''Not Yet Achieved Trivia *His appearance was based after a young Sesshōmaru. *Even though he hasn't achieved his bankai release its name is known as "Seishin Taiō" (星辰対応, "Seishin Taiou"; literally meaning "Celestial Bodies of Interactions"). This is because his creator decided on a name for his bankai early in his creation. *Yue's theme as picked my his creator is Hakanaku Mo Towa no Kanashi by UVERworld :*Yue's battle them is Bleach OST #22